


Three Christmases

by Hideous_Sun_Demon



Category: Designated Survivor (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 07:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17116733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hideous_Sun_Demon/pseuds/Hideous_Sun_Demon
Summary: Three Christmases. Three couples.





	1. Trey/Kendra- Carols

**Author's Note:**

> All I want for Christmas is fluff for my 3 fave pairings in this fandom, so I decided to treat myself.

“Hey, what’s- do you hear that?”

Trey made a dead stop, spinning around to face a shivering Kendra with a giddy grin. They were right at the steps of the apartment, but at that moment he couldn’t care less about their awaiting warm bedroom.

Out of an open window somewhere, a tune was jingling out. Trey hummed along experimentally, sluggishly trying to remember the name. Christmas drinks had not been his friend. “It’s- it’s the song!” he exclaimed. “You love this song!”

“I sure do,” Kendra said. “I also like being able to feel my fingers-“

“I don’t want a lot for Christmas, there is just one thing I need!” Trey belted out over her. “I don’t care about the-the...” he cheerfully mumbled along wordlessly to the rest, grinning encouragingly at Kendra. “Sing with me!”

“Trey, come on.” But Kendra was smiling too now, laughing as she spoke.

“No, no, no- let me finish.” For a few seconds Trey floundered, and then he picked up his place with a flourish. “I just want you for my own, more than you will ever know. Make my wish come truuuuue.” He grabbed Kendra’s hands, twirling around in a dizzying spin that sent her into a shriek of laughter even as they nearly toppled over in the snow.

“All I want for Christmas...is.....you,” Trey finished breathlessly, and grasped for the the wall by the steps, sliding down to sit as the world swayed. He was way too drunk for this. “Oh man...”

He grinned dazedly up at Kendra; her beaming face haloed by the streetlamp behind her. “You look like an angel,” he said.

“And you look like a dope.”

“A handsome dope?”

“Of course.” Kendra pulled him up and gave him a kiss, and with that, Trey was content to go inside.


	2. Seth/Lyor- Mistletoe

Judging by the utter silence around them, Lyor reckoned he and Seth were the some of the last ones out of the White House. It was an eerie experience, and Lyor didn’t like muffling quiet like this, but being with Seth more than made up for it.

“Check it out,” the man in question said. He was pointing up at a string of green leaves hanging from the arch of the corridor, waggling his eyebrows with boyish suggestiveness as he sauntered closer to him. “Mistletoe.”

Lyor glanced up. “Mm. That’s holly.”

“What?” Seth’s smile dropped. “No, it’s-“

“That has red berries. Mistletoe has white berries. And rounded leaves.”

Seth rolled his eyes. “Come on, man, I’m trying to do a thing here.”

The incredulous look on Seth’s face was enough to make Lyor’s lips twitch uncontrollably, and he didn’t let up, enjoying his boyfriend’s irritation far too much. “Mistletoe isn’t even particularly romantic anyway- you know it’s poisonous? Yeah, and besides, symbolically it means nothing to me. Mistletoe is a Christmas tradition, and you know I don’t...”

He trailed off as he finally noticed how Seth’s lighthearted scowl had curled into a genuine little smile, and the way he had been steadily creeping closer and closer until they were almost nose to nose. Obligingly, Lyor shuffled back until his back pressed flat against the wall, and Seth’s arms came up to bracket him against the archway. Lyor’s eyelashes fluttered.

“I still want to kiss you,” Seth whispered, close enough that his warm breath tickled Lyor’s nose. The temptation to smile was too much to resist now, and Lyor only wasted a few seconds tilting his head in mock consideration before leaning in to meet Seth for a kiss. Maybe there was something to be said for Christmas traditions after all.


	3. Hannah/Aaron- Family

Hannah hadn’t expected anyone to be knocking at her door, but when she opened up to find Aaron on her doorstep, snow sparkling against his dark head of hair and a bottle of wine under his arm, she couldn’t really be surprised.

“What are you doing here?” she asked.

Aaron’s gaze flickered past her and into her apartment. “It’s Christmas,” he said simply. “Thought you might like some company.”

Hannah did have company, technically- Amy was here, after all. But she’d holed herself up in her room since the morning; uncharacteristically quiet the whole day. Hannah could guess why, and she didn’t want to push, but it would be nice to not feel alone in her apartment. She let Aaron in.

“You like wine?” Aaron said.

“You really have to ask?” Hannah shook her head fondly, grabbing glasses from the kitchen. As she came back through, she stopped for a moment. Aaron, stood against the amber hue of her lamplit apartment, made for quite the pleasing silhouette.

She poured the wine, and as she settled down on the couch next to Aaron and handed him his, she couldn’t help but be curious. “I thought you’d be spending Christmas with family,” Hannah said, as casually as she could.

Aaron just inclined his head, eyes crinkling, and took a sip of wine.

They didn’t talk much, just a few murmured words in between sips, and slowly, Hannah felt the warmth of the alcohol in her belly ease her into drowsily dropping her head against his chest. There were worse ways to spend an evening, she decided; as the steady weight of Aaron’s arm snaked around her shoulder.

“Merry Christmas, Aaron,” she mumbled.

“Merry Christmas,” Aaron said back, and with a lingering kiss to the crown of her head, he seemed to agree.


End file.
